Fourth and Forgotten
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Since Sybil left Elizabeth was invisible. Mary was too busy with Matthew and Edith was planning her own wedding. No one had time for little Lizzie. Until they get a visitor from America. But what would a dashing young man want with her? Surely she's just third best to Mary and Sybil. Just an idea that I might continue if you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stood by the window and sighed. She was the odd one in the family. Everyone else was happy, already married or at least engaged. And then there was herself. Twenty years old and she had never kissed a boy. Was there something wrong with her? She felt like she was avoided like the plague, even at parties that her parents threw.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, in front of her sat the picture of herself and her sisters. She was eight when it was taken, and had hardly changed since then, the same fair skin and brown eyes and the dark hair that never sat the way it was supposed to. Her sisters had all accomplished things with their lives.

Mary was married to Matthew so she would be the next mistress of Downton. And she'd probably announce that she was expecting any day now.

Edith had that dull, old Sir Anthony, but she loved him and the wedding was in one month. It was all the family was thinking about.

And Sybil, her childhood playmate and confidante. Living in Ireland, working as a nurse, married to the pervious chauffeur and expecting a baby. It could have only been Sybil.

And then Elizabeth, poor old Elizabeth. Before it had seemed liked Edith would be the spinster sister but now she was sure that it would be her.

" Lizzie." Her bedroom door opened and she looked around.

" Hello Mama," she said, not looking her mother in the eye.

" What's wrong?" Cora asked, her youngest had been acting strange for days, with no reason that she knew of to be upset.

" It's... It's nothing," Lizzie said.

" You didn't come down for tea," Cora said.

" I wasn't in the mood for it Mama," Lizzie replied.

" You can tell me," Cora said, she sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. Lizzie nodded and looked at her mother.

" I feel left behind. Mary and Edith and Sybil, they're all so far ahead in their lives and I've been stuck in the same place for years. They're married or engaged and I've never even met a man who wasn't more interested in Mary or Sybil," Lizzie said.

" You're five years younger than Sybil and nearly ten younger than Mary," Cora said. " As soon as you started walking you were running to catch up. But the only one slow enough for you to catch was Sybil."

" And she was the first to leave, so I clearly didn't do a very good job of catching up," Lizzie said, she was annoyed, at herself, at her sisters, at everyone because she was younger and she wasn't doing what they were doing.

" You've never been good at being patient," Cora said, with a smile.

" I know," Lizzie said, slightly ashamed. " I just really can't stand it at the minute Mama. I feel alone. Everyone has someone except me. And Sybil's letters aren't the same as her really being here."

" I think you miss her more than I do," Cora said.

" We used to talk every night before we went to sleep. I miss that. Mary and Edith aren't very good at listening. They are both rather selfish at times," Lizzie said, honestly. Her sisters didn't have the time for her anymore. No one had the time for her.

" I know what they are like. You can always talk to me," Cora said. Lizzie was different to the other three, she was a lot more timid for a start, probably due to the domineering personalities of her sisters. She preferred the world in a novel than the real world and Cora had never saw anyone as musically gifted. She was different, she was a lot more jumpy than her sisters and could often be found climbing trees outside, she said it was more peaceful than inside. She deal deal well with arguing or gore, that's why she stayed with her Granny when Downton was used as a convalescence home.

But overall she was a sweet and innocent young thing and Cora wanted to keep her that way as long as possible.

" Even Mary and Edith sometimes get along now. I don't think I belong here all the time," Lizzie said.

" Of course you belong here. I think we just need to find you some company your own age, with similar interests. I'll see what I can think of. Now what is that book sitting there?" Cora asked, trying to change the subject to something she knew her daughter enjoyed talking about.

" Little Women. I'm rereading it. I can't ever imagine us being in that situation. But Mary is Meg and though I hate to say it Edith is Amy. Sybil is clearly Beth because she has a heart of gold. And that leaves me as..."

" Jo. The book lover. The one who leaps before she looks," Cora said.

" I'm not like her Mama," Lizzie said, picking up the book and looking at the illustration on the first page, where the sisters were gathered around the fire.

" You are more like her that you think Lizzie," Cora said, running a hand through her daughter's hair and standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Cora watched as Lizzie walked between the trees, she hadn't been herself for the past week and something needed to be done about it.

" A letter, Milady," Carson said, entering the room. Cora took it and smiled at the American stamp. She opened it and sat down to read it.

Dear Cora,

It seems like years since we have seen each other, and it has been, it was 1902 wasn't it? I was thinking it was time for a visit. You see Howard is planning to expand the company to England and I was going to travel over with Andrew, because he will be in charge of the English branch, though I don't think he is too happy about that.

We were going to travel over in April and I hope I will get to see you when we arrive.

From your friend,

Abigail.

Cora smiled, and immediately got ready to write a reply that would hopefully reach her in time. The Stephens' could stay at Downton for a few weeks and they would be there for Edith's wedding. And if Cora remembered correctly Teddy had turned twenty three the past November. He had been a nice child, polite and kind from what Cora could remember. He was a typical American, something that Violet would hate.

Cora heard footsteps and looked up at Elizabeth came into the room.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were in here," Elizabeth said, smiling at her mother before putting her book on the shelf, grabbing a new one and walking over to sign the ledger.

" I thought you only started that book yesterday?" Cora said.

" I'm afraid I have little else to do Mama. I think I may find out if there is a chance I could spend more time at the orphanage. It's a nice way to spend the day," Elizabeth said, writing the name of the book down.

" It'll be good for you to get out of the house, maybe you could go into London and meet some friends," Cora suggested and Elizabeth nodded, even though that was something she would never do.

" I'm going back outside. Will you send someone to tell me when it's time to change?" She asked, before walking out of the room.

Cora smiled at her youngest, Sybil and Lizzie were very alike, they had the same goodness and innocence and the fiery spirit but Lizzie was much more American. It sounded silly but Lizzie had picked up Cora's American ways at a young age and stubbornly refused to be taught otherwise. She was as stubborn as an old mule and it came from the being the youngest and wanting to be heard.

Cora sighed and looked back to the letter she was about to write. Elizabeth would never agree to any arrangement but maybe with just a push in the right direction something might be achieved.

* * *

The orphanage in Ripon housed thirty children under thirteen years old. It was an old building more than big enough for it's residents. There was a large garden and that is where the children could all be found. The elder children were playing football and taking turnings with the skipping ropes while the younger ones held on to grubby stuffed animals as they listened to Lady Elizabeth read Peter Rabbit. They were enthralled by the story, with the way that Elizabeth could do all of the voices. The youngest sat on Elizabeth's lap with her head resting on her shoulder. Elizabeth looked down to see the toddler asleep and carefully stood up. She put the finished book on the chair and carried her into the orphanage, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She took off her shoes and laid her on the bed. Before leaving her she kissed her head and smiled. Elizabeth returned downstairs to see Miss Canwick standing by the front door.

" I'm afraid that I have to go now," Elizabeth said, as she looked at the time. The old spinster nodded.

" Thank you for coming Lady Elizabeth," she said.

" Please, just Elizabeth will do," Lizzie said. " I'll be back on Tuesday." She then said a final goodbye and walked outside. She had five minutes to walk to the train station where she would meet her mother and they would get a train together down to London.

* * *

" Can you see them Mama?" Lizzie asked, sitting on a bench. Cora shook her head.

" It shouldn't be much longer," she said. Lizzie sighed, she had said that ten minutes ago. And honestly Lizzie did not understand why she had to come to London to meet a friend of her mother's and her son.

" There they are," Cora said, Elizabeth stood up and followed her mother across the busy station until the stopped in front of a woman and young man who were also looking around the station.

" Abigail. It's so nice to see you again," Cora said, smiling at her friend. Elizabeth looked at Abigail first, her hair was as dark as Cora's and she had it pinned up under a dark blue hat that matched her dress and jacket. She was quite tanned, because of the weather in America, Elizabeth presumed. She had brown eyes and seemed exactly the sort of person that her mother would pick as a friend. Elizabeth then turned her attention to the young man but quickly dropped her gaze to the floor as she noticed him looking at her.

" And this is Elizabeth. You probably don't remember meeting the Stephens?" Cora asked, and Elizabeth looked up.

" I'm afraid that I don't but I was only young then wasn't I?" She said quietly.

" Only three or four I think," Cora said. " We were thinking that tonight we could stay in London and then tomorrow we could travel back to Downton."

" That sounds good. All of the travelling has been exhausting," Mrs Stephens said.

" Lizzie, will you ring Grantham House and tell then that we will be staying tonight," Cora asked.

" Yes Mama," she said, as she slipped away from her party to the telephone booth. When she was a few metres away she looked back and couldn't help but wonder - were American men more handsome than English? Because she had never seen one that looked like Mr Stephens.


End file.
